


I love you. Always.

by kiexen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm kinda sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John saves everyone's asses and is fatally wounded doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you. Always.

Wrapping your arms around his chest, you pick him up lightly and place a kiss to his lips. It's chaste and sweet and for a moment he kisses back. He tastes like blood and _John._

He smiles against your lips and whispers something you don't catch. He goes limp in your arms and you choke back a sob. You place a kiss to his forehead and close his eyes. Placing him back on the ground, you hold back another sob.

As much as you loathe to admit it, you know he won't come back. You are ninety-nine percent sure saving everyone's asses counts as just or heroic.

You brush his bangs from his face and swallow. Reaching up, you run a hand through your hair. You vaguely remember everyone else around, but having no fucks to give, you push your shades on top of your head and press another kiss to his lips.

You freeze above him as you comprehend what he had said. _I love you, Dave._  Swallowing back another sob, you whisper, "Love you too, John. Love you too. Always."

You bury your face in his neck and shake with the sobs that have finally broken through.


End file.
